


巴塞尔下水道头条事件【上】

by Lee0603



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee0603/pseuds/Lee0603





	巴塞尔下水道头条事件【上】

现在是巴塞尔当地时间晚上八点四十。  
刚刚结束一场应酬，他一身简约黑色西装，外面套了件浅绿色大衣，由几个工作人员围着回休息室。  
夜幕降临，他脸上显然有些微醺的醉意，刚才酒会上喝了些红酒，因为紧张和不自在就索性一直当水喝了，基本完全忘记自己谜一样的酒量。  
推开门，夜里有些凉，微风轻轻吹拂发梢，他还是温柔笑着，侧头听身边热情的粉丝跟他有一句没一句地瞎扯淡，偶尔反应过来的话，还能跟上节奏时不时回应几句。  
不过也是有好处的，比如说他知道了当地哪里有火锅吃。  
回程没有来时打扮得正式，他紧了紧大衣，酒精随着夜里的风一吹，在身体里发酵得更甚。  
晕巴巴的脑子转得有些慢，舌头开始打结，说话也变得含糊不清，不过还是尽力有一句没一句地应着。  
好在之后就剩一场十点左右的小采访，然后又一天被迫营业的工作就能圆满结束了。

“拜拜~”他扬着笑，挥挥手跟粉丝说再见，“早点回去休息。”

行吧，又是一阵绕着圈儿的3D版尖叫鸡声。

进了门，果然安静不少。

“龙哥，你先休息一下，一会儿十点左右我叫你。”助理小胖带他回了单间休息室。  
“好。”

很快工作人员就陆陆续续退了出去，剩他一人。  
室内开着暖气，有些热，他脱了外套扔在一旁，一手解开了西装外套的扣子，窝在沙发里发呆。人一放松，脸上就现了些藏不住的倦意。

脑子放了空，他突然有点好奇远在千里之外的那人在干什么。从裤子口袋里摸出手机，歪在靠背上看过去几个小时错过的消息。  
多少有些期待地，滑开屏幕。  
——置顶的聊天框最后一条消息仍然停留在早安。

大概在忙吧。  
说不失落是不可能的，他低了眼眸，百无聊赖地鼓了鼓嘴。  
熄了屏，将手机放在一旁，低头转着戒指。  
也算是聊以慰藉。

 

门突然被推开，他侧头去看，未见有人来。

突然一个毛茸茸的脑袋蹿了进来，只露了双好看的眼睛。

这人伸个手指头他都能认出来。  
眼里突然就现了光采，刚才还持续着的阴霾顿时一扫而空。

“你怎么来了？”实在是意外收获，他压抑不住欣喜，起身去迎。

“嘿嘿。”熟悉的笑声惹得他一点疲倦都不剩。

这人什么时候瞒着自己搞来的签证啊？  
还骗自己说最近工作忙。  
藏得够深嘛。

“怎么，不想我？”  
白宇蹭着门边的缝钻了进来，早在行程定下来之后就和小胖商量好了给这人个惊喜。

朱一龙轻浅地笑了笑，任他给自己一个拥抱满怀，闭着眼，脑袋搁人脖子上轻蹭。

嘿您这一头发胶......  
白宇也没说什么，只在肚子里腹诽了一句，颈肩被那人头发搔得痒痒的。

“今天累不累？”

“还行。”嘴唇隔着人衣服贴在脖子上，闷闷的声音软糯糯奶呼呼。

“我看你玩儿的挺快活嘛。”

他身子一顿，又笑出声来，呼吸的热气轻拍在那人衣服上沁开。  
嘿，还香喷喷。

两人要没事的时候抱在一起能破世界纪录，他反应过来看小白还穿着外套，怕给人热着，才不舍地从人怀里钻出来。  
“外套脱了吧，房里有暖气。”

他帮着他把厚重的外套脱了下来，三两下拎落整齐就叠放在自己大衣上。

“龙哥，肚子饿了。”白宇一屁股陷进沙发里，看自家老干部一身西装笔挺的精英样收拾屋子。  
“想吃什么？听他们说当地有火锅，我一会儿工作结束陪你去？”他正清理桌上乱铺开的杂物，一边抽了闲心应他。  
白宇不答，眼睛顺着修身的衣边一路向下看，来来回回扫视了好几道。  
“还是今天你先休息，明天我们再去？”  
他摇摇头，也不管那人正背着自己看不见。

见半天后面那人没有回应，他忍不住转头去看。

我龙哥真是个美人儿啊......  
小白眼里尽是笑意，大爷似的瘫沙发上看他。

注意到那人一直盯着自己，朱一龙不好意思地别开脸去，继续假忙起来，桌上就那么一个杯子跟下五子棋似的摆来摆去不知怎么放才好。

今天的赞助服装修身极了，弯下腰时能清晰看见身体肌肉的线条贴紧，透在顺滑的衣料上勾勒出来。

“今天你的粉丝那路透图给透的......”揽个衣的细微动作都给拍齐全了。  
当然了，他一颦一笑全给自己收藏进了手机相册。

“龙哥，别忙活了，杯子都摆出花来了。”

他闻言，尴尬地终于舍得放下杯子，向后仰倒靠在那人旁边。

“你不是肚子饿了吗，想吃什么？”

小白坏笑着，嘴唇贴近他耳畔，嘟囔了一声。

然后肉眼可见地红了整个耳朵脖子脸。

“别闹，我一会儿还有工作。”

朱一龙不想蹭火，这毕竟还是在外面，要惹火也是......  
回酒店再说。

“我可是清清楚楚看见你刚才酒会上和人相谈甚欢诶。”  
语气里明显的醋意，酸得人直缩脖子。

“我没有吧.....”

“还和人喝的那么开心，你和我在一起都不喝酒。”  
他贴近那人身上嗅了嗅，淡淡的香水味混杂着新染上的橡木红酒味道。

“......我只喝了一点点。”  
眨眼掩饰，不是我，我没有，我纯粹是紧张。

小白的手突然扣上了他腰间的皮带。

“白宇！”  
他是个正经人，工作时候几乎不带私人情绪出场，更何况在外面做这种有辱斯文的事情的确不是他风格。  
虽然说白宇也不是这么个风格，但是调戏龙哥使他快乐。

啧，就是可惜了，两人的关系不能明目张胆地公开。

他也不听那人愠怒，驾轻就熟飞快解了扣，就要往外抽，却被人一把按住了。

“...你别闹！”

“外面隔音不好诶。”

“......”他还是没肯放力气，紧捉着那人作孽的手。

“我们都一个月没见面了。”

“......”  
也是，自己从重启剧组收工，回家就待了一个晚上，结果因为白宇有工作，没碰着人，隔天就飞巴塞尔了，凑在一起能见面的时间少得可怜。  
出于愧疚多少有些心软，机不可失失不再来，小白趁着空档赶紧用力将整根皮带抽了出来。

顾忌着门外有人，他也没敢再大声喝止，只睨眼瞪他。  
这眼神里还真说不清是宠溺还是羞赧。

“嘿嘿。”他嗤笑着，露出象征胜利的大白牙。

“......别闹，我一会儿真还有工作。”

“十点嘛，我知道，我们还有......”白宇低头瞥了眼他的表，“四十多分钟诶，够了。”

“.......”

“我去锁门！”看那人一脸放弃挣扎，躺平任搞的样子，没有要推拒的意思，站起身冲到门边转了锁。

朱一龙倒不是放弃挣扎，纯粹就是自己的人自己宠着，爱怎么作就怎么作，想怎么搞就怎么搞。况且那么久没见面了，整天躲躲藏藏地微信网恋状态，他也怪想他的。

“龙哥，你要不要趴着？”

？？他挑起一边眉听着这句明显没有让步语气的问句。  
一脸你再说一遍我就照做的霸气。

白宇满不在意地掸了掸手里的皮带，依旧咧嘴笑得人畜无害。

 

交错的朋友谈错的恋爱就是他人生的代名词吧大概。

 

朱一龙叹了口气，满不情愿地翻过身去，趴俯在沙发靠背上，手枕着头，歪着看他。脸上的肉给挤在一边，软乎乎的。

......真是好一个奶崽。  
这是引人犯罪，真不怪他。

“你当按摩哪？抬高点儿嘛。”

又好气又好笑，他还真照做了，稍稍压低了上身，借着腰力将臀部翘高了些，还不经意地扭了扭。  
我是说，在小白的眼里确实是扭了扭。

白宇扬起手，动作倒是夸张的很，那人多少有些紧张，赶趟闭了眼受着。

 

然后皮带轻轻地落在他臀部。

这动作惹得胆战心惊生怕隔墙有耳的两人都忍不住笑了场。

“你还笑！”作为一名职业演员，自己还得好好调整状态入戏。  
又是一鞭，啪的一声落了上去，这一下就比刚才那下重多了。

“嘶——你！”后面突然传来钝痛，朱一龙反射性抽了一下，忍不住身子向前倾了倾，侧头瞪他。  
白宇显然入戏成功，生板着张脸看他吃痛的表情。  
他龙哥看起来完全不知道自己为啥被打，巧了，他也不知道。  
那不就是热恋情侣中奇特的情趣吗。  
你看看这，西装革履的，喝点儿小酒，还顶着这张脸在自己面前晃来晃去晃去晃来。

一根皮带抽不响的事儿。

啪——  
比刚才那一下更重，来得突然，惹得他闷哼一声，又赶紧憋了回去。  
恍然之间他觉着自己臀上的肉都打瘦了。

这不得劲儿啊！

“龙哥，裤子脱了呗。”  
“...不要。”

皮带毫不留情地甩了上来，重重落在大腿内侧敏感脆弱的肉上，朱一龙憋足了气才硬是把这羞耻的声音吞了回去。

“脱不脱？”

眨眼做了好一会儿思想斗争，想着门也锁了......  
那也不行！

“嗯哼——”他没忍住哼出声，眼见着又是一下抽在大腿内侧，肌肉绷得死紧。

唉。  
行吧，自己的人自己宠着呗，不然怎么办。  
他稍稍直起身，手不情不愿地搭在裤腰上解了扣子，往下拉了拉，任其松松垮垮挂在胯间。

下身一凉，裤子直接给白宇扯到了小腿肚上搭着。  
“趴好，手抓脚踝。”

这动作穿着裤子还行，现在剩条内裤怎么看怎么觉得羞耻。  
——龙哥，不错了，还给你留了条底裤呢。

脸陷在沙发的软靠背里，两手探下去抓住了脚腕，因为腿太长还不由得将两腿打开了些才够着。  
即使做好了心理准备，明显加重了力道的抽打还是让他痛得皱紧了眉。要不是顾及脸上有妆，他能把脸缝沙发里去。  
鼻息间时不时喘两声，痛哼都给闷成了气音，大概是羞耻心作怪，脸颊上都晕了层粉红色。

“龙哥你跟人喝酒怎么喝那么开心呢？”

“我坐一天的飞机想给你个惊喜，结果净看到你笑得灿烂的照片。”

“你是不是不跟我待一起就特开心啊龙哥？”

“......我没有。”

皮带抽上来的声音沉闷得很，没一会儿就四处留下了痕迹，臀部很快现了红肿，连带着大腿内侧的肌肉轻轻颤抖着。  
龙哥腰不好，这姿势没保持多久就变了形，悄咪咪地塌腰收力，又给抽得一激灵。  
他咬着牙，忍着腰间的酸痛和臀部的肿痛感觉，硬是重新挺直了身子趴好。

看龙哥身体越来越僵，只时不时抽痛缩了几下又硬撅回去，白宇也还是于心不忍，慢慢收了力道。

一只还带着些凉意的手突然伸进臀缝，和红肿的发热感相冲，弄得他不适应地往前缩了缩。  
朱一龙赶紧回身去看，那人左手覆上他的背给按了回去。  
作怪的右手倒是不停，绕到前面去握住下身。

他倾了倾身子要逃，双腿想闭合，又被那人的膝盖顶开了，挣脱不得。  
“小白！”心觉不妙，压低了嗓子吼了他一声。

“诶！”他将皮带扔在一旁，整个身子趴俯上去，脸凑近了他耳边，暧昧地笑着。

这姿势承受不住两个人的重量，身下的人赶紧抽回手撑在了沙发上。

右手缓缓揉搓起来，隔着布料勾勒下身的形状，没一会儿就半硬不硬地顶在了内裤上。  
小白听见他的喘息声陡然加重了。

“龙哥......我们做吧。”他轻咬着他耳垂，下身贴在他臀部轻蹭着，动作间满是情欲的意味。  
他感觉有东西正顶在自己臀缝间，宣告着强烈的存在感。

朱一龙红了脸，耳朵向来是他的敏感点，这地方被白宇抓得死死的，每次要调戏他就会在耳边吹气，总惹得他浑身直颤。  
这不比家里，他抿着嘴压抑舒爽的呻吟声，任由那人抓握着他的下身撸动，从顶端滑向柱身，不断揉捻挑逗。  
紧绷的身体逐渐放松下来，快感积聚，他双手不由得抓紧了沙发靠垫，侧头去够那人柔软的唇。

这个吻静谧而深情，那人伸了舌撬开他的牙关，交换着酸甜的红酒余韵，掠夺着闷在嘴里的喘息声。唇齿间的黏腻在安静的房间里愈发清晰。

活像偷情的意味。

白宇收回手，突然的空虚感让他不耐地喘了两声。  
手指勾进轻薄的布料，向下挑落，臀上还清晰可见淡红。他探进后穴，没有润滑，也久未行房事，后面变得干涩紧致，刚伸进一根手指就引得人痛闷了声。  
腰臀轻颤，他尽力安抚着身下人的紧张，浅浅地刺入着。一手探入衬衫内，抚摸精致细腻的肌肤，最后终于停留在胸口，用手指揉捏着突起的点。上下其手的快感使身下人有些失神，细密而克制地轻喘着，随那人开拓着自己。

很快又进入了一根手指，他咬紧牙关，忍耐撑开内壁的酸胀，感受着深处时轻时缓的按压。

白宇早不知道什么时候就硬了，现在看他龙哥隐忍动情躺倒任搞的样子，禽兽性格都快窜上脑去，失了理智。  
手下动作越发急躁，朱一龙有些承受不住，将头抵在靠垫上忍耐。  
小白脸上也现了潮红，腾出只手拉下裤链脱去束缚，套弄了几下就扶住滚烫的下身，顶在了穴口。

“龙哥，你忍着点....我进来了。”

“嗯...”

饶是准备十足，刚插入一点就疼得他直吸气，想借自慰的快感转移注意力，却被人抓住了手。

“...疼。”

后面太紧，他也疼得有些难受，动作放缓了不少。“龙哥，你放松点。”  
白宇耐着性子，扒开臀瓣，缓缓顶着腰，下身轻浅往里插。

两个人都适应了好一会儿，抽送的幅度才慢慢大了起来，一个深顶终于将自己完全埋了进去。温暖紧涩的甬道裹紧了滚烫坚挺的欲望，这一剧烈的动作让两人都惊喊出声。

小白仰头享受着被包裹吸入的强烈快感，喘着气调笑道，“龙哥，你可小点儿声，被人发现多不好。”  
身下人忍不住翻了个白眼，无奈又嫌弃地想说也不知道是谁弄的，就又被突然的一个抽插硬怼了回去。  
“......你轻点儿！”  
“好啊。”  
果然就不该说这句求饶的话，那人向来不爱善罢甘休，没办法，谁让调戏龙哥总这么快乐呢。  
下身半天没有得到抚慰，似是有要软下去的意思，后面钝痛感难耐，他又忍耐不住想伸出手去安抚。  
“不许动。”  
那人动作不停，一手环抱住他的腰，一手将他的右手死死按了回去扣住。  
他有些恼，看到小白的时候又还是把话憋回肚子里，索性自暴自弃地趴了回去，又可怜又委屈。

抽插越发激烈，听着那人逐渐加深的粗喘，情潮愈发凶猛，他咬牙忍耐着钝痛，只偶尔溢出一两声气音。  
终于找到敏感点，擦过的时候惹得他剧烈颤抖起来，不禁张嘴喘息了一声，抬起了头。赶紧伸手咬住，硬是把惊呼堵了回去。

白宇轻笑起来，扶住他的肩膀，将他上身往上拉了些。挺直了腰，使得他进的更深。

后穴被填满的感觉奇异又痛苦，小白愣是故意不安抚他敏感点似的，一个劲猛烈快速地抽插，磨压撑挤着内壁，他只能随着那人激烈的动作向前耸动。

痛感难忍，穴口不自觉收紧，深深吞吐着那人的性器，弄得身后人不住深喘，房里的暖气愈发蒸腾，两人都已是满头大汗。  
额前的碎发湿湿贴落下来，朱一龙皱紧眉头，隐忍着配合，抓紧了手里的布料，死咬着下唇，带着些哭腔的呻吟时不时溢出，传入耳畔。

看他实在痛得不舒服，白宇终于没有继续为难，快速碾压过敏感点，满意地听见那人竭力压抑着声线的闷哼声。  
身体颤抖着，前端的性器又颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，身后不住地收缩，朱一龙眼神迷离，张着嘴喘息着。

痛感混杂着快感，持续冲击神经，顶端渗出些透明液体，湿哒哒地粘黏着。  
空气也更加浑浊起来，两人粗重的呼吸声交杂而深情，情欲高涨。

抽插猛烈，小白绷直了后背，腰间用力更甚，后穴的吸纳夹得他几近高潮，仰着脖子掠夺氧气，挺入得更深了些。  
身下人难以自持地颤抖着，喘息不止，随着身体的耸动，顶端渗出的液体向下滴落在沙发上沁了进去。

 

“龙哥.....”他环住了他的身体，难耐地俯在他耳边唤他，两人紧密贴合。又是几次快速的深顶，呼吸一滞，尽数将热液洒在了他的身体里。  
热流带给身下的人不少刺激，小腹一紧，手指剧烈蜷缩起来，闷哼一声，抖动着身体随着他高潮，白浊溅落在腹部和沙发上。  
过于强烈的前列腺高潮，惹得朱一龙眼里不自觉闪烁了些晶莹。

两人相拥着享受这阵高潮的余韵，慢慢平息着呼吸。

 

敲门声响起。

“龙哥，差不多十分钟以后就采访哦。”门外声音传来。

朱一龙迅速回了神，有些惊恐地回头看了看小白。

“嘿嘿......”

“龙哥，好好含着，”白宇贴近他的耳边，坏笑顺着气音轻拍入耳。“一会儿回去我帮你洗。”

说着，他又挺了挺腰，将自己的东西往里送的更深。

他羞红了脸，要将那人推开。

“要是一会儿把西装裤子弄脏了你也不好交代吧。”  
还是那样人畜无害的笑容，他实在找不到话推拒。

“龙哥？”门外在催促。

“听见了！”他赶紧够了脖子回应。  
脸真是丢到国外了。

 

腰酸背痛，被那人扶起了身，还给帮着好好穿回了裤子。

小白恶意地拍了拍他的臀部，还有些红肿，笑着跟他耳语，“千万别弄脏了啊。”

朱一龙脸红的要滴出血来，感觉到后穴液体的滑落，赶紧又使力夹紧，姿势别扭极了。

白宇帮着他整了整衣服，又给理了理发型，膝盖还在大腿内侧慢悠悠轻蹭着，毫不在意那人还敏感得很的身体轻颤的纯情样子。

啧，果然是我的人，怎么都可爱。

 

终于收拾好原样，开了门。  
“龙哥，你脸怎么这么红？”

“你龙哥喝多了。”


End file.
